prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Benigyo
is a members of Never Ending Chaos, and one of Deusmast's loyal generals. She is seemingly the strongest of the four, being the Cures's final adversary before they fight Deusmast, and the only one to survive being hit by Extreme Rainbow in her god-like form. She is a reference to Raijin, the thunder god from Japanese mythology. In episode 47, she formed Deusmast and was defeated by the fully powered version of Extreme Rainbow along with the other generals in episode 49. History During Deusmast's first invasion she fought alongside the other members of Never Ending Chaos. When Deusmast was sealed into the sun by Mother RaPaPa, Benigyo was also sealed into red clay figurine. She and Shakince appeared as shadows in episode 30 and talked to Labut about Pretty Cure. After the latter's defeat she broke out of her seal in episode 33. After breaking out of the seal she summoned Donyokubaru to fight the Cures, but lost every time. When she saw Deusmast's main body approaching Earth she had one final battle with the Cures, but she ended up being defeated by their Extreme Rainbow attack. However, as Deusmast's arrival interrupted the Extreme Rainbow purification, she only lost her monster form. In episode 48, she had fused with Deusmast's main body like the other three Never Ending Chaos generals, and took the form of one of Deusmast's four eyes. From that position, she was able to speak and control Deusmast's main body together with the others. She was defeated as part of Deusmast in episode 49. Appearance Benigyo's design is reminiscent of , a thunder god from Japanese mythology, in particular the dotted ring behind her head, her horns, and the lightning bolt with which she appears before the Cures. She has the appearance of a devil-like person, with red horns on top of her head and a long, red tail. She has short pink hair, pink skin and strong eyebrows. Her arms and legs are covered in red armor. She also has a floating red spiky ring behind her head. In her monster form, her armor covers her whole body and she grows white, feathery wings. Personality She is an arrogant and wicked villain who will do what she can to beat the Cures, even attacking Riko's father in doing so. She displayed fierce loyalty to Deusmast and was really relieved when she saw Deusmast's main body emerge from the sun. Abilities Like Labut and Shakince, she is also able to summon Donyokubaru. She can also transform into a demonic monster form and is able to use the energy of Deusmast's followers to become more menacing and dangerous. Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Ban Keiko (Ban Kenji's mother) - a minor character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * The figurine she was imprisoned in before her escape was a , a clay figurine from the prehistoric Jōmon period. *Benigyo, due to being out of commission for such a long time, is unaware of human celebrations such as Halloween or Christmas. This makes the Cures' accusations that she is "ruining" either celebration with her attacks technically wrong, as she wasn't aiming for that in the first place. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!